


Color Blind

by ssserpentqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssserpentqueen/pseuds/ssserpentqueen
Summary: She thought she'd be alone forever, until she met a certain serpent that changed everything.orSoulmate Choni! Based in a universe where you have to touch your soulmate to see color!





	Color Blind

After the unfortunate demise of her brother, Jason, along with that of the innocence of modern day Riverdale, Cheryl thought she'd be alone forever.

 

Sure, she had the core four, as they were called, and she had the River Vixens, but she felt as if neither group would understand just exactly what she had been dealing with.

 

After all, they'd all found their colors.

 

That was another huge contributing factor to Cheryl's loneliness. The average age for a human to meet their soulmate was the age of thirteen. Cheryl had just turned seventeen. She had started to lose her hope of ever seeing the world full vibrant love.

 

Whenever she would walk through the halls of Riverdale High she was met with the disgusting PDA of every heathen that attended. Even all of her classes were full of it. It was like they could just never get enough. It sickened her, but it was totally not because she was jealous of any of the hobgoblins. She would _never_. 

 

-

 

"Hey, Cheryl!" Cousin Betty bounced up to her, squealing. "Archie and Juggie are having a drag race after school today. I've noticed you've seemed kind of lonely recently and I was wondering if you would come with us?" Her cousin was too nice sometimes and would often times make too much of an effort to include her in their... _activities_.

 

More times than not, Cheryl would just insult her cousin and refuse to be anywhere near her friends, but for some odd reason something seemed to be compelling her to accept the offer. It was probably just the fact that she had no homework that day and despised being at home for reasons that she'd rather not share.

 

 _God,_ she thought,  _I'm going soft aren't I?_  

 

"Cousin Betty," Cheryl finally responded, "I will attend your little event." Betty jumped in excitement. "On one condition," Betty planted her feet firmly back on the ground. She knew when Cheryl had conditions that they were most likely heavy conditions. "None of your hobo-of-a-boyfriend's friends try any funny business with me. If they do I will have Sheriff Keller on their case immediately. They are called snakes for a reason, Betty. You can't trust them blindly." 

 

Cheryl still had an enormous grudge against the so-called "serpents" for helping hide the body of the only person that ever loved her.

 

-

 

 _Why in the world did I ever agree to this? _Cheryl grumbled to herself under her breath. 

 

As soon as the ginger had arrived she regretted it immediately. The area reeked of teenage hormones and there was a huge aura of toxic masculinity. It was atrocious. She was dreading it already. 

 

Although, there was _one_ thing that she had always dreamed of doing.

 

As soon as the opportunity arose, she took it. 

 

She was walking to the starting line when a fun-sized serpent decided to cut her off.

 

"Um, I usually do the honors." The human-munchkin tried to say to the Vixen.

 

"Not today, Cha Cha." Cheryl responded with while simultaneously turning her back on the pink-haired serpent. "I was _born_ for this moment." 

 

Once she motioned for the race to start the cars sped past her with just inches to spare. It was exhilarating. That was a rush she hadn't had in a long while.

 

But, same with all good things, it came to a quick end. Weirdly enough, she was filled with a sense of dread at the thought of leaving and returning to the house that she didn't call home. She knew her mother would most likely have one of her _clients_ over to visit.

 

-

 

Cheryl _despised_ those damn snakes.

 

After Southside High got shut down for undisclosed reasons, the students from said shit-hole were sent all throughout the district. But of course, many of the serpents were shipped off to _her_ school. 

 

Naturally, she was pissed.

 

And to make matters even better. Veronica Lodge decided to be a goody-two-shoes for once in her life and be nice to the incoming serpents and to welcome them to the school.

 

There was one serpent in particular that arrived that she could _not_ stand. They did not get along whatsoever. Their second meeting was a bit of a disaster.

 

-

 

"Hey friends!" Veronica Lodge greeted the group of Southsiders. "Welcome to Riverdale High. To ease your transition, I've made lists of all of the great opportunities that Riverdale has to offer you."

 

Of course when Cheryl heard about this welcoming party, she was _pissed_. What's a party without Cheryl Blossom herself? It isn't one. So, she decided to crash it.

 

"Stand down, Eva Peron." The HBIC of the school challenged.

 

"Cheryl," Veronica hissed as she turned to face the Blossom. "No one invited fascist Barbie to the party.

 

"Wrong," Cheryl countered while inching her way closer to the group. "No one invited the Southside scum to our school."

 

Cheryl then turned her attention to the group of scum and continued on her rant.

 

"Listen up ragamuffins, I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because of a bunch of-" Cheryl stopped to craft the perfect insult and added a dramatic pause for effect, "underachievers. So please, find another school to deface with your hardscrabble ways." She said while clasping her hands together and plastering her bitchy smirk on her face as if it helped make her point even more viable.

 

Of course, the Serpents' own queen decided to step forward and challenge the redhead. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" The smaller girl retorted.

 

"Happily, Queen of the Buskers!" Cheryl shot back.

 

-

 

Neither their first nor their second meetings went well.

 

Their third, however, wasn't a complete bust. It allowed Toni to see through the facade that the Blossom twin always had plastered across her face. 

 

The pink-haired serpent walked into the bathroom to wash he hand after a Biology massacre -don't ask- and she stumbled upon an upset Cheryl alerting Jughead of the secret Christmas kiss that occurred in front of her house between his girlfriend Betty, and the teenage heartthrob, Archie Andrews.

 

As she stepped up to wash her hands, she questioned the heiress. "Did you just tell Jug that Archie and Betty kissed?"

 

The girl's eyes remained glued to her reflection as she expertly applied her so-called "iconic lipstick." It's not like Toni could see what color it was anyway.

 

"Yes, I did." The girl responded with a tone snippier than usual.

 

"Well," Toni said, "Did you at least have a reason?"

 

At that, the redhead capped her lipstick and placed it down in front of her while responding with, "Oh, that's right. You're new here." She turned to face the serpent and plastered her typical fake smile on her face. "I'm Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cheryl Bombshell. Which means I need no reasons, I simply _am_."

 

This was when Toni was finally able to see the cracks in the taller girl's facade. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you-" The serpent said while attempting to approach the girl in question.

 

Before she can get far, the redhead rips away from in front of her and shouts, "Don't you dare try and put your sapphic serpent hands on my body!" Then, of course, the Blossom dramatically stomped away leaving the other girl stranded in the bathroom.

 

-

 

Later that night, Cheryl was minding her own business after ordering a Cherry Cola, when all of the sudden the voice that interrogated her earlier that day sounded around her.

 

"Let me guess, some Cherry Cola for Cheryl Bombshell?"

 

With as much annoyance as possible, Cheryl swung around in her chair to face the shorter girl.

 

"My god, what _exactly_ do you want? And _why_ do you keep stalking me?"

 

With a look of offense at the jab, the serpent girl responded, "I'm not. I was coming to see this movie with Fangs, but he bailed last minute."

 

After that, Toni could clearly see the pain deep in Cheryl's eyes.

 

Actually, it wasn't deep. It was right at the surface. 

 

She decided that this girl has had enough.

 

"Are you okay?" She questioned sincerely.

 

After all of her past experience with the Blossom, the last thing she expected was a genuine answer, but, to her surprise, that is what she received.

 

"I'm alone at the movies," She said while swirling the straw in her drink. "And I'm trying to avoid my mother who has turned our house into her sexual playpen." She looked down in shame. 

 

"So no. I am really not."

 

Toni could see the cracks in her facade start to get larger and larger. So she made a decision in that moment that would effect her for the rest of her life.

 

"Well, I was gonna go grab a seat alone, but if you want some company?" She mustered up the warmest smile, "But, no pressure."

 

That was when Cheryl started to trust someone again.

 

-

 

After the movie, they agreed that the night wasn't ready to end just yet and decided to go to Pop's for some milkshakes.

 

There was a sort of tenseness between the two. Toni knew that there were two ways this could go: It could go really well and they could become friends, or it could end terribly and Cheryl could close herself off forever.

 

"You might think you have mastered the art of silent tears, but I saw you crying in that movie, Cheryl." Toni teased.

 

"I never cry at movies." _Shit_ , Toni thought, _I ruined it_. "Real life is tragic enough."

 

_Wait, what?_

 

To her surprise, the other girl continued. "It's just that, when Simon's mom said her used to be such a care free kid growing up, and that at some point he stopped being that happy kid because he was hiding his secret-" Cheryl choked up.

 

"Cheryl..." Toni interjected.

 

"Everyone thinks I'm this _loveless_ monster, but it isn't true." Cheryl sobbed, "I loved someone, who loved me. My mother destroyed it."

 

"You mean Jason right?" Toni asked, "I've heard how close the two of you were." She supplied but was turned down quickly.

 

"No, not JJ. H-" Cheryl took a deep breath to calm her nerves as her bottom lip quivered. 

 

 "Her name was Heather."

 

 _What_.

 

"She used to come over every weekend and stay. Until one day, when my mother caught us in the same bed." Cheryl sobbed into her hand. "She said I was-" She took a second to catch her breath, " _deviant_."

 

"Cheryl." Toni said to catch the other girl's eyes. "You have to know your mother is wrong." She said as she looked deeply into the other girls eyes. "You're not loveless. You're _not_ deviant."

 

She reached to grab the other girl's hand.

 

"You're... _sensational_."

 

That was the only word Cheryl would ever describe color as.

 

 ** _Sensational_**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed that. It is my first fic and I've posted it on Wattpad before but I just wanted to post it here as well. Please leave feedback because I'm trying to improve and tell me if you'd want to see more! I'd like to make a part two about the Sister's of Quiet Mercy and how they'd handle that. I have some good ideas just tell me if you'd like to see them. Thank you!


End file.
